Les marques fugaces
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Ces marques que portent le tableau, elles auraient dut êtres celles qu'à laissé le temps sur Dorian…
1. Les marques fugaces

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF sous le thème « fugace » à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage d'informations concernant le FOF ou les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, les liens se trouvent sur mon profil._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Oscar Wilde.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Ces marques que portent le tableau, elles auraient dut êtres celles qu'à laissé le temps sur Dorian…

* * *

><p><strong>Les marques fugaces<strong>

_« Que c'est triste! Je vais devenir vieux, horrible et épouvantable. Mais ce portrait, lui, demeurera toujours jeune. […] Si seulement c'était moi qui devait rester éternellement jeune et le portrait qui devait vieillir! Pour cela, je donnerais tout! […] Je donnerais mon âme! »_1

* * *

><p>Le temps était passé à une telle vitesse. Il lui semblait que c'était hier encore le jour où on avait peint ce portrait de lui, et pourtant, déjà cinquante années c'était écoulées. Dorian tourna légèrement la tête, laissant son regard rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Il leva sa main droite et ses doigts rencontrèrent sa joue. Toujours aussi douce que de la peau de bébé. Elle ne portait aucune marque de la rudesse des temps. Sa peau était toujours aussi parfaite; son visage toujours aussi beau. Aucune ride, aucune cerne pour venir ternir la beauté qu'il s'efforçait de préserver. Et ses cheveux- sa main gauche les renvoya vers l'arrière dans un geste suffisamment- ne portait aucune trace de ce gris déprimant qu'affichait tout ceux qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Ils gardaient leur éclat, narguant quiconque osait y poser le regard.<p>

Dorian détourna à regret le regard du miroir pour venir le reposer sur l'aberration qui était sensée le représenter. Ce tableau, il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister. La laideur qui s'en dégageait était suffisante pour déprimer quiconque et décourager de vieillir. Ces dents à demi-jaunies et à demi-pourries; ces cheveux gris, presque blancs, et cassés; ces rides creuses et plus nombreuses que les lignes de la main; ces cernes qui laissaient penser qu'il avait abusé du maquillage. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait pu ressembler à ça? Le pire, c'était sans doute les yeux. Vides et sans éclat, aussi profond qu'un abîme de noirceur. Le reflet de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Doria secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas si perdre ou il perdrait le moral pour le reste de la journée. Et au vue de la fête qui l'attendait ce soir-là, c'était hors de question qu'il se laisse emporter. Il rangea soigneusement le portrait dans sa cachette, coincé entre un mur et un bureau, et, son sourire retrouvé, il quitta le grenier en sifflotant, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>1 Extrait du résumé de "Le portrait de Dorian Gray"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Coût pour passer un pacte avec le diable sans devoir vendre son âme: une review! <em>


	2. L'autre Dorian Gray

_Écrit pour la dix-huitième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'fresque', à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><strong>L'autre Dorian Gray<strong>

L'idée même de son existence était grotesque. Et pourtant, personne n'avait réussit à la faire disparaître. À vrai dire, personne n'y avait posé les yeux depuis le jour où elle s'était mise à changer. À adopter les marques du temps qu'il aurait dut porter. Dorian la gardait jalousement, bien à l'abri et sous verrou au fond de son grenier.

Là où personne ne pouvait voir l'abomination qu'il aurait dut devenir.

L'humiliation de Dorian Gray. L'humiliation qu'il se plaisait à oublier en fêtant davantage, en se complaisant chaque jour un peu plus dans la luxure et le pêcher.

Luxure et pêcher.

Voilà les deux mots qui résumaient la vie qu'avait vécue Dorian Gray lors des cinquante dernières années. Aujourd'hui, alors que la vie l'avait rattrapé, il souffrait. Plus que son compte. Il souffrait toutes ces années où il n'avait rien ressentit.

Comme si le talion s'était soudainement renversé.

Et debout, au milieu du grenier, Dorian ne parvenait pas à se regard. Ni son reflet à travers le grand miroir ni la représentation de lui-même sur le grand tableau.

Il le jalousait; il jalousait l'abomination qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

L'autre Dorian Gray.


	3. L'envie

_Écrit pour la journée mondiale de la santé, le 7 avril._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Dorian

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Dorian Gray est laid. Dorian Gray est plus malade qu'il était possible de le croire. Mais Dorian Gray, contrairement à tous ces perdants qui vivaient autour de lui, avait vécu. La vrai vie.

* * *

><p><strong>L'envie<strong>

Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la fenêtre, ses jambes faibles et tremblantes menaçant de le faire s'effondrer. Sa main toucha son torse dans un réflexe devenu trop fréquent. Son cœur palpitait à folle allure, douloureux depuis des semaines déjà.

Quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être. Il ne savait plus. Les médecins ne savaient plus. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient l'approcher, enfin, tous dégoûter par son apparence hideuse. _Monstruosité_. D'autres que lui étaient donc obsédés par la jeunesse éternelle et la beauté. Son histoire n'avait aucun droit d'être prise pour un crime quand tant d'autres partageaient son opinion. Les médecins persistaient seulement à dire que la fin de ses jours était proche. Et qui était-il pour en douter? Il n'était pas seulement devenu laid dans sa déchéance; il était également devenu vieux et malade. Plus malade que n'importe quel être humain ne le deviendrait dans une vie.

Ses années de débauche, de fuite dans le sexe et l'alcool, l'avait rattrapé sans pitié, lui faisant payer au centuple ses erreurs- _son pacte avec le Diable_.

Dehors, il voyait les enfants jouer. Les sourires sur leurs visages lui permettaient même d'entendre leurs rires. Des rires en santé. Des rires qui avaient encore de l'avenir devant eux. _Tout_ ce que _lui_ n'avait _**plus**_. Quelque part dans la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même, une voix criait à Dorian qu'il aurait pu lui aussi vivre cette vie d'innocence et de rires au lieu de la terminer à pourrir dans la maladie.

Il secoua faiblement la tête.

Ce n'était pas pour lui, rien de tout cela n'était dans ses gènes. Il avait seulement profité de ce qui lui était offert au contraire de tous ces lâches qui s'abstenaient sous prétexte qu'ils ne seraient plus en santé, qu'ils ne vivraient pas longtemps. Dorian avait profité, Dorian avait vécu. Dorian était de la classe des gagnants, pas de celle des perdants comme ces malheureux qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de sa santé, toujours que de son apparence physique, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer.

Quelqu'un accepterait de s'amuser avec lui, s'il cherchait suffisamment, les pustules sur son visage ne les feraient certainement pas tous fuir. Et il retrouverait le plaisir qu'il ne ressentait plus, même de sa main qui était devenu trop faible pour maintenir le rythme de son plaisir solitaire. Tellement faible, que Dorian ne pouvait même plus dire à quand remontait son dernier orgasme- _à ce jour avant que se brise le pacte…_

Maugréant sombrement, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, regagnant à petits pas claudiquant son lit, seul lieu qui voulait encore de lui. Plus forte encore que sa haine envers lui-même, il y avait la haine que Dorian entretenait envers les autres. Envers tous ces gens en santé qui lui faisait envie, mais à qui il n'admettrait jamais sa jalousie… _Eux qui ne profitaient pas…_


	4. Le début de la fin

_Écrit pour le défi 'ride' sur mf-100-mots._

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de la fin<strong>

Il n'aurait jamais dut se lever. Il aurait dut continuer à dormir. Ne jamais regarder son reflet dans la glace, même si s'admirer était l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs. Ou mieux encore, il n'aurait jamais dut quitter cette fête de débauche à laquelle il participait encore cette nuit. Une éternité de luxure et de plaisir sexuels ne l'aurait point dérangé. Il n'en n'aurait jamais été épuisé. Mais cette ride, cette ride encore esseulée qui lui plissait odieusement le front, ruinait toutes ses chances d'y participer à nouveau. Son poing frappa la glace, incapable d'affronter la réalité. Dorian voulait exploser.


	5. L'odeur du dégoût

_Pairing: Dorian_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer :Tout est à Oscar Wild_

* * *

><p><strong>L'odeur du dégoût<strong>

Non, cette fois, l'odeur le dégoûtait. Dorian se redressa, observant le décors qui l'entourait. Les nuits de débauches étaient son quotidien, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, les restes de la fête lui faisaient presque regretter sa présence. Le mélange du vomi et de l'alcool séchée sur le sol, le tout s'entremêlant avec la sueur de leur partie de sexe, donnaient un air infect à la pièce.

Pressé de déguerpir avant de lui-même être malade, Dorian ne fit que prendre sa chemise et son pantalon et fuit l'endroit sans même prendre le temps de les revêtir...


	6. L'ultime pêcher

_Écrit pour les 24 heures du FOF de décembre 2013._

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Chocolat<em>

_Pairing : Dorian_

_Rating : K+ _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oscar Wild_

* * *

><p><strong>L'ultime pêcher <strong>

Dorian hurla. Chaque son qu'il laissait s'échapper était encore trop peu pour être le véritable reflet des regrets qu'il éprouvait. Toute cette luxure dans laquelle il s'était vautré, toute cette perversité qui avait guidé sa vie. Tout le rattrapait, s'attaquant à son corps avec plus d'effets encore. Une silhouette décharnée, des os usés qui menaçaient de s'effriter à chaque mouvement, une peau aux multiples imperfections, trop hideuse pour qu'il n'arrive à affronter son propre reflet. Dorian n'avait plus rien de la jeunesse que e diable lui avait jadis accordé. De tout ses regrets, un primait sur tous les autres. Son ultime pêcher, celui qui était responsable de sa destruction. À chacun de ses hurlements, Dorian balançait un chocolat contre le mur, persuadé que la friandise lui avait volée sa jeunesse...


End file.
